U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,034 discloses a nursing bra wherein bra cups are detachably connected to shoulder straps, while bottoms of the bra cups remain connected to a torso strap surrounding a girth of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,067 discloses an outerwear garment having openings therethrough for nursing. A built-in bra has further openings therethrough for nursing. The neckline on the garment remains in place on the torso and interferes with desired opening of the garment in preparation for nursing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,489 discloses a nursing garment having breast retention panels constructed with two layers of fabric. An inner layer contains openings to insert breast cups. An outer layer provides an outer covering. The two layers are sewn together to form a pocket with an opening on the body side to provide access for receiving a pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,809 discloses a nursing garment having internal and external, nursing flaps attached by respect respective fasteners to a shoulder strap. A built-in nursing bra is provided by internal sections comprising an elastic chest band, a soft cup frame, the internal nursing flaps, and a back piece of fabric. The internal fabric and flap can also have a pocket made of netting or made of fabric material to hold a nursing pad in place. The fasteners may include snaps, clasps or a hook and loop type fastener, in order to hold the internal and external fabric flaps, which cover the breasts and the soft cup frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,725 discloses a garment featuring stretchable, resilient straps and a bodice. The straps are sufficiently resilient and suitably stretchable. Straps and bodice are resilient. The bodice has a resilient, stretchable bottom and a resilient, stretchable shining on the front of the bust. The shoulder straps stretch when the bodice is pulled down to nurse an infant. The front shirring and the stretchable bottom cooperatively form a cup conforming to a breast of a wearer of the garment. A removable breast pad is attached on the inner surface of a cup using snap fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,489 discloses a nursing garment having breast retention panels constructed with two layers of fabric. An inner layer contains openings to insert breast pads. An outer layer provides an outer covering. The two layers are sewn together to form a pocket with an opening on the body side to provide access for receiving a pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,809 discloses a nursing garment having internal and external nursing flaps attached by respect respective fasteners to a shoulder strap. A built-in nursing bra is provided by internal sections comprising an elastic chest band, a soft cup frame, the internal nursing flaps, and a back piece of fabric. The internal fabric and flap can also have a pocket made of netting or made of fabric material to hold a nursing pad in place. The fasteners may include snaps, clasps or a hook and loop type fastener, in order to hold the internal and external fabric flaps, which cover the breasts and the soft cup frame.
Nursing women need garments that provide support to the breast area as well as an easy access to the breasts for nursing. They also are concerned with their overall body shape after pregnancy and are often looking for shape-wear to help smooth their figures. These two problem areas are not usually solved by one garment, which means that a woman needs to wear a nursing bra under a shape-wear top. This can be bulky and make it harder to nurse.
Currently a woman would need to wear three different items of clothing at the same time to help solve her nursing issues. She would need a nursing bra, a shape-wear top to control the midsection, and an outer layer garment that provides body coverage for modesty. Wearing three different items of clothing at one time while nursing, hinder the access to the breasts for nursing and makes it difficult for the woman to position a baby for nursing. The three articles of clothing worn at the same are bulky and the nursing mother can feel hot and uncomfortable. A need exists for a garment providing an easy entry function for nursing a baby, as well as, a support piece of clothing that offers a form of shape-wear clothing for midsection control, and can be worn under an outerwear garment that provides garment coverage for modesty.